


Versteckt

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Perséfone não estava esperando ver Eurídice novamente.





	Versteckt

Perséfone não estava esperando ver Eurídice novamente. Pelo menos não por várias décadas. Mas ali estava ela diante de seus olhos apenas algumas horas após ter partido.

Tem uma melancolia em seus olhos, mas não a tristeza que seria esperada de alguém na sua posição.

Seu marido Hades tinha imposto regras claras, que Orfeu não poderia olhar para sua amada até que eles saíssem do submundo, mas nada impedia ela de falar com ele ou de dar passos particularmente altos para mostrar para seu amado. Talvez ela não tenha entendido, talvez tenha sido uma escolha. Perséfone escolhe não interrogá-la a respeito disso, um dia se Eurídice quiser conversar sobre este assunto ela falaria eventualmente.

“Bem-vinda de volta” A rainha dos mortos disse.

“Obrigada minha senhora” A jovem mulher disse.

“Eu não sei como você está se sentindo nesse momento, mas eu gostaria de lhe dizer que tem muita beleza escondida nessas terras, eu espero que você possa ver isso um dia"

"Eu já vejo"

Talvez ela estivesse se referindo ao submundo mas seus olhos estavam grudados na rainha.

“Independentemente disso, eu poderia lhe mostrar mais se você quiser”

“Eu gostaria disso”

Perséfone sorriu, pegou a mão dela e juntas as duas mulheres começaram a vagar pelas belas e sombrias terras do submundo.


End file.
